There has long been a desire to create an artificial personality that can closely approximate the personality of a human being. However, current artificial personalities (e.g., the personalities of automated attendant systems and modern robots) fall far short of this objective. Conventional robots or machines that receive inputs from any number and type of sensors are programmed to perform an action in response to the input. For example, a conventional robot may “hear” a verbal command to walk, and based on a pre-programmed response to the verbal command, the robot may walk. “Thinking” for a conventional robot is nothing more than mathematics and algorithms used to determine that input X equals output Y. The robot has no self-consciousness and no sense of self-awareness that allows it to respond to stimuli in a manner similar to humans in a manner that may depend in large part on its personality or mood. Conventional robots do not have an artificial personality that closely mimics the personalities of humans. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for creating an artificial personality.